


Remedies

by bitchinsinclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brat, Bratting, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Hopper Has A Dirty Mouth, Light Dom/sub, Missionary Position, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Teasing, light - Freeform, little bit of, reader is a brat, sorta but not really, tiny bit of, totally not self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinsinclair/pseuds/bitchinsinclair
Summary: You may have one or two ideas of how to relieve Hopper's stress after a full day of work.





	Remedies

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, this idea has kind of been bouncing around in my head a lot...  
> i hate smoking and everything about it but, goddamn does Hopper/David Harbour look good while smoking   
> it's just, UGH, so i had to pour it into a fic   
> so here it is!   
> enjoy!

The sun has set and the temperature outside has dropped by the time he arrives home.

This was one of the few times you weren’t waiting for him on the couch, curled up and watching TV, waiting for him to walk through the front door. He’d shrug his coat off and collapse into his recliner, sinking into the cushions as his muscles relax bit by bit.

You’d give him a minute to enjoy the fact that he’s home before you’d quietly fit yourself on his lap, allowing him to also enjoy the fact that he’s home with _you_. After a minute or so he’d speak up, his voice deep as ever, laced with tiredness but unwinding as you kiss his cheek, ‘ _Hey baby’_.

But this time you hadn’t seen any of that. You’d been pulling your hair up into a ponytail when you’d heard the front door open and close, the unmistakable sound of his shoes against the wooden floor. Like always, you give him a minute to settle in before you bother him.

The smell of smoke reaches you before you even enter the hallway. Softly shutting the door behind you, you make your way to the living room, feet padding softly down the hall to where he was sat in his favorite chair.

Even just having the knowledge that Hopper was smoking indoors was enough for you to know today had been more than just stressful for him, because he rarely ever smoked inside anymore. Whether he was stood out on the patio with the door to the house open, or he was sitting on the steps before the front door, he did his best in keeping it outside.

You know he’s aware of your presence, your steps purposefully loud enough so that he knows you’re there, but not too loud to where you’d disturb him.

The thick material of his flannel ghosts the back of your bare thighs as you open the windows, so the house won’t reek too much of nicotine.

His eyes are half-lidded and already watching you, smoke falling from his lips in a slow exhale. His head rests back, body sunk into the cushions just as you imagined, with his legs spread wide and boots still on with his feet flat on the floor. You keep eye contact as you walk over to him, one knee positioning itself on the chair beside his hips and then the other until you’re straddling him and lowering yourself onto his thighs.

“Hi.” It comes out quieter than you intended but its suitable, considering the house was quieter than usual, no one home but the two of you.

He grunts lowly, the soundings of his greeting more a vibration than words. “Rough day?” You ask, allowing him to get one more drag before you pull it away, pressing your lips to his.

“You have no idea.” he murmurs into your mouth, eyes still half lidded and dark. There’s something a little soft in the way he looks at you as you return his cigar to his mouth. Over time you’d gotten used to the smell of cigarettes, instead of it burning your nostrils, it started to smell like home because _he_ was home. He was _your_ home.

You hummed as you raked your fingers lightly through the hairs at the nape of his neck, sinking more into him. His eyes slip closed as your hands run down his shoulders, lips pressing softly on the jugular of his neck. You watched him inhale and exhale the smoke a few more times as you kept pressing kisses to his neck, his rough and calloused hand resting on your thigh.

The more you sat with him, and _on_ him, the more you could feel your arousal grow. It simmered low in the pit of your stomach, building the more you watched and felt and kissed him.

A simultaneous muted whine and grunt left the both of you as your clothed crotch brushed against his, the unintentional move awakening him almost instantly as you slid down, fitting yourself between his spread legs on the floor.

Hopper barely had any time to question what you were doing before you were mouthing at the material covering his cock-twitching underneath your lips.

It ached you with how much you wanted, _needed_ his cock. Needed to feel the weight of it on your tongue, the tip of it bumping the back of your throat-and needed it to fill you up and stretch you out in the way only _he_ could.

You could feel your arousal start to pool in your underwear, soaking the thin fabric as you soaked the fabric of Hopper’s pants with your saliva. His breathy groans motivated you further, bringing your hands up to grope the growing bulge in front of you, unzipping and pulling the band of his boxers down to lick along his shaft teasingly.

It pulsated underneath your tongue as you dragged it along what was uncovered to you. Hopper grunted deliciously as the tip of your tongue teased the head of his dick, flicking over it and enjoying watching the instant involuntary twitch it gave. Your eyes flicked up to him-he looked _heavenly_.

The epitome of your most sinful dreams that involved him, his cop uniform, and that _goddamn_ cigarette. It turned you on more than you’d probably cared to admit-how _small_ you felt between his thick legs, looking up at his strong chest heaving, smoke falling from his lips as you tongued his cock.

His eyes were half-lidded and regarding you with a lust-filled gaze until they snapped open and narrowed when you released the band of his underwear from your fingers to snap against his skin. You smiled sweetly at him, hearing a growl rise from his chest as you stood and sauntered away to the hall. Pausing at the archway, you looked over at him from your shoulder, humming, “Come fuck me, _Chief_.”

Seeing him sit up and put out his cigar with a newfound urgency had you all but running to the bedroom, nearly throwing the door open in the process.

As quick as you laid out on the bed, Hopper stormed into the room, frowning at your amused expression. Hand shooting out quickly, he grabs your ankle, yanking you to the edge of the bed and pulling a surprised yelp from you as you slid against the sheets, his shirt rucking up to pool above your waist.

“You think you’re so clever don’t you?” He questions rhetorically, eyeing the damp seat of your underwear as he continues, “Such a little fuckin’ brat.” Your pussy clenches involuntarily at his words, his voice rolling through you and adding to your aching need. He growls when you bat your eyes innocently up at him, barely holding back a smile at his furrowed eyebrows. You just _loved_ to tease him.

_You think you’re so cute._

He hovered over you at the foot of the bed, his uniform rumpled and pants unzipped. You moan pointedly as you slip your shirt off, revealing your bare chest to his hungry eyes. You make a show of spreading your legs before him and propping your foot on his chest and sliding it _down_ , _down_ , _down_ until it was on his cock. He snatched your foot as quickly as it came, grabbing it in his hand and then your other foot before it came.

“No,” you sighed, back arching off the bed, “I _know_ I am.”

Your breath is momentarily knocked out of you when you’re suddenly flipped around to your stomach, and Hopper drags you back down to him when you try to crawl away. Your hips raise on pure instinct, knees sinking into the mattress as you rest your forehead on your arms.

The short silence tests your patience and you’re wiggling your hips until Hopper’s hand lands against your ass with a resounding _smack_ that echoes through the room. Your cunt clenches immediately as you shriek, subconsciously pushing your ass back for more, and he indulges you with two more smacks that have you moaning loudly. “Daddy, please.”

“Impatient little brat.” He mutters from behind you, fingers pulling your soaked panties down to your knees and then off your legs until they fall to the floor. You spread your thighs further, putting yourself on display for him even more. Two more spanks land on your ass and your hips jerk when you feel the head of his cock sliding through your pussy lips. He passes it over your clit once and then twice, his eyes slipping shut at the feel of your velvety heat.

Lucky for you, on a night like this, Hopper’s patience happens to run thin. In one thrust, he’s sliding all the way home, cursing at the feeling of your tight walls contracting around him, trying to pull him deeper. “Needy little pussy.”

He’s bottomed out in you completely, the fabric of his uniform rubbing against your ass, and one sinister clench of your cunt around his cock has him pulling out and ramming back into you. “ _Jesus_ , you’re so fucking wet, sweetheart.” He sets a deliciously punishing pace, dull smacking sounds of your bodies meeting fill the room along with your desperate whines. Your thighs shake and your ass jiggles with each thrust as he pounds you.

Every other few thrusts sends you sliding up the bed an inch until you’re pulled back and pushed again and pulled back again. “Feeling good, baby? Tell me how fucking good my cock feels.”

Your mewls of pleasure are so insistent that you can barely answer him, and then he’s growling, telling you to _fucking answer_ him with a sharp snap of his hips into yours, his cock impaling you as his pace picks up, calloused hands adjusting their grip on your hips for better leverage. You can feel the start of orgasm building up as your abdomen clenches in anticipation, and you almost cry when Hopper pulls out of you unexpectedly, leaving you devastatingly empty.

“Jim!”

He doesn’t answer you, but you can feel the smugness of his revenge radiating off of him. “Hop, what the f-,” a sharp spank to your ass cuts you off, whiny words turning into a moan, and then you’re flipped over to your back. You spread your legs on instinct and then he’s lifting onto the bed, fitting himself between your legs, his large frame hovering over you.

You wiggle and whine impatiently underneath him, your cunt throbbing as his body surrounds and dwarfs you-the sight of his broad shoulders and thick arms straining against the khaki material of his uniform only serving to make you wetter. He’s grabbing his cock in his hand and gripping the flesh of your hip-effectively stopping your wiggling-in his other as he takes his time sliding back inside of you.

A sob leaves you once he’s finally seated within you, his cock filling you up so good-you always felt like you could come from just that alone.

“ _Please_. Please, Daddy.”

He chuckles darkly, withdrawing his hips from yours and grunting as he snaps them back, “Uh-huh.” He’s got both hands on your hips as he pulls you to meet his thrusts, and he’s fucking you so damn good that no matter how bad you want to you can’t even _try_ to keep your eyes open. “Such a needy, pretty little thing.”

A sudden growl climbs out of his chest when you clench around him, trembling as he hits your sweet spot with every bone-shattering thrust. Within seconds of him pounding in and out of you animalistically, his lips wrapping around and sucking your nipple and teeth sinking into your breast, you’re brought straight back to the brink of orgasm.

It builds back up so quickly, knocking your breath from your lungs as you beg profusely, “Hop, please. Need to come, _please_ , fuck. _Please_.” His face grows red from exertion as your legs grow weak, but he’s quick to pick them back up when they fall-thick fingers gripping your leg and hand wrapping around the span of your ankle as he pushes it up, the pace of his thrusts faltering slightly.

“ _Please_.”

“Mhm, come on then sweetheart,” his hand that’s holding your leg pushes it to curl onto his back, and then he’s rubbing your clit, groans and growls falling from his lips as he too nears his end, “Come for me.” _Come all over my cock._

His face is in your neck, beard scratching your skin as his hips stutter when your pussy clamps down on his cock, milking him as you explode, tears leaking and legs shaking. The feeling of his hot cum spurting inside of you makes you whimper, cunt spasming around him as your thigh twitches and eyes close-feeling completely sated and satisfied and _full_ , of his cock and his cum.

His body gets heavier and heavier on top of you, a welcomed weight, and you can almost feel the relief and relaxation spreading over him inch by inch as he joins you also coming down from his high.

More than a few deep breaths later, you lick your lips, heart rate still slowing as you ask, “Feel better?”

He laughs, it’s more of a breathy exhale but you can hear the lightness in his voice as he responds, chest rumbling, “Oh yeah.” Your hands find their way to his back, rubbing it as far as your hands can reach, fingers digging into a few stray tight muscles.

Soon your fingers begin fiddling with the front of his shirt, unbuttoning it as much as you could and tugging on the hem of it-wordlessly asking him to take it off.

“ _Fuck_ , Hop.” You whine loudly when he suddenly pulls out of you, leaving you devastatingly empty without his cock stretching you out. Your cunt clenches involuntarily, almost as if it was calling for him to come back. But as soon as he pulls out, he’s lifting you with him as he turns over on his back, with you now on top of him-your favorite place.

The sigh that leaves him is drawn out and noisy, his chest sinking as he exhales. Your voice breaks the momentary silence, fingers tracing random shapes on his chest, “So… are we gonna go shower or…?” “Sleep now. Shower later.”

“I mean, that sounds nice but, your cum is quite literally leaking out of me right now so…” His eyes snap open, chest shaking as he laughs, his hands gripping your hips and ass, giving it a playful smack. “Mmkay, let’s go then.” He gets up slowly, your arms and legs wrapping around him as he stands and stalks to the bathroom. “I, uh, I might’ve gotten a little cum on your uniform.”

“S’okay, ‘s not like it hasn’t happened before.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very very very much appreciated <3
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at bitchinsinclair.tumblr.com !!!!


End file.
